Of Kittens and Snowflakes
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: When Hitsugaya was sent to take care of a few Hollow, he got more than he expected. Badly wounded, he's taken in by a Ren Tao, through tales of courtship and heartach, they both may find a new life in each other. HitsuRen, YAOI, Crossover with Shaman King


Well, let's get one thing out of the way. I own NOTHING, okay?! NOOOOOOTTTTTHHHHHHHIIIING! But the time I let go up in smoke to type this up. So ha. Haha. Boo on you. Ha.

And um…. Most of the people who watch this account and find themselves in this page…. Hi. I'm Mikeala. You probably watch this account because of Whitney. Not Mikeala. Sorry about any confusion on that part. Oy.

**Warning:** Explicit Yaoi. Male/Male, boy one boy. You should get the idea. If you do not, well… Boo on you again!

**Rated For: **Explicit scenes and naughty little boys who can't keep their pants on.

**----------**

It was quiet, except for the calm, even breathing of Toushiro Hitsugaya, then, a quickly and smoothly as he had done it millions of times, he slid Hyourinmaru from his hilt and held it, ready to attack, his teal eyes slowly looking around the clearing, with one more calm breath, he pushed himself forward, coming to the other side of the clearing, looking down at the massive hole, which had formed milliseconds after he had moved, the wind seeming to pick up in the same instant.

"**Now, now little boy." **A masked monkey-like creature said, **"I only want to eat your soul."**

"**Tch." **Hitsugaya moved his head slightly to toss a lock of hair from his eyes, never letting his sight off the creature, **"In your dreams." **And with that, Hitsugaya jumped forward again, sword clashing with claws, the creature letting out a bone shattering roar.

The battle seemed to last forever, but sooner than one would believe, the creature lay on the ground, beginning to evaporate into the next world and a bloody shinigami captain stood, a hand gripping his shoulder, a deep gash beginning to stain his white haori a deep, crimson red. He felt the ground disappear from under him as his legs gave out, and in an instant the ground seemed to appear again as he hit it, blood now staining the grass.

"**D-… **_**Damn**_**…." **And with that simple word, the world around him grew dark.

"**Master Ren, you shouldn't be so hasty-"**

"**I felt something out here Bason. And it was strong."**

"**B-But Master Ren!"**

The annoyed shaman let out a slight growl, **"**_**Bason**_**."**

"**My apologies."**

Ren Tao slowed his pace as he came to a clearing, his amber eyes casting over the ground quickly, the surge of energy had come from here, and he was ready to bet his life on it. He paused as he exhaled and saw vapor from his breath rise into the air, when he inhaled he felt a chill run through him. **"It's cold. Strange." **He stepped further into the clearing, the knee high grass swaying slightly.

"**Master Ren, over here!"**

When Ren came closer, his eyes widened slightly, a blood stained body lay at his feet. **"Master Ren… He's still alive." **The shaman looked at the unconscious boy in shock, alive? After bleeding out from a wound like that? **"We can't leave him here, should we alert some-"**

"**No." **The spirit looked at Ren in astonishment, the shaman simply kneeling down to check the wound before removing his scarf and pressing it against the gash, at the same time beginning to lift up the white haired male, **"We'll take him back to the house."**

"**A-Are you sure?"**

"**Something tells me he won't do well in a hospital, Bason."**

"**Mmhmff…" **Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes, squinting through the dim light and looking around the room. He sat up slowly, groaning slightly and bringing his hand up his shoulder, feeling a stab of pain, but also feeling the material of a bandage… Someone had tended to his wounds… He looked around the room again, this wasn't that orange idiot's house. As he looked around, he came to realize that what sounded like a shower was coming from down the hall, the next thing he noticed was Hyourinmaru was sitting in the corner, next to what appeared to be a long sickle like weapon, it was Chinese, and after some thought, he came to remember what the weapon was called, A Kwan-Dao.

"**Ah, you're awake."**

Teal eyes met a pair of amber hues, they held each other's gaze for a long moment before both slowly looked each other over. The male seemed to have just come out of the shower, a pair of black pants loosely hanging from his hips, a towel draped over his shoulders and a glass bottle of milk being slowly brought up to his lips, violet hair hanging down just past his shoulders, sticking to his skin. **"So." **The male began to speak, **"What's your name?"**

"**That is none of your concern."**

He must have struck a nerve because he watched the boy twitch slightly. **"I saved your life, I deserve to know your name." **Hitsugaya just scoffed slightly and looked back around the room, a soft beige colored the walls and off to the side he could see a window, the sun setting in the distance. But soon his view of the window was blocked by the boy nearing him.

"**Hey, Koneko, your quite annoying, are you aware of this?" **Hitsugaya inwardly grinned as he watched the boy flush a deep red color.

"**And you must be the most ungrateful person to ever live, **_**Seppen.**_**" **

A glaring contest quickly began but was cut short by Hitsugaya feeling another stab of pain go through his shoulder. He groaned again and clutched his shoulder, Ren moved closer and glanced over the shoulder, there was a small stain of blood seeping through the bandage but not much, it must be starting to heal, **"Just wait here." **Hitsugaya watched the tanner boy disappear into an open doorway that he identified as the kitchen, he listened to him rustle through some things before returning with a cup of water and two small capsules, **"Here, this should help the pain, there's not much else I think I can do."**

The light haired male gingerly took the pills and swallowed them, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. When he opened them again he found 'Koneko' watching him with slight interest, his amber eyes shimmering against the light of the setting sun, all hostility seeming to disappear. **"…My name. You may call me Hitsugaya."**

"**I'm Ren." **Before anything else could be said, the sound of a phone ringing sent Ren from his perch on the couch and into the kitchen again. **"Hello? Oh, hi Jun." **There was silence for a few moments, **"Yes, yes I'm fine. Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be sure if I was fine or not? I can take care of myself Jun."**

The shinigami captain smirked to himself again as he listened to Ren bicker with Jun over the phone. He stood slowly and walked towards the bookshelves that framed a television, several pictures sat on the shelves, the biggest one showed a group of people, a short haired brunette with a pair of orange headphones on and grinning like an idiot, a blonde woman with a terrifying face next to him, Ren standing next to the girl, a blue haired man next to the brunette, a tall black haired man that looked like a bigger idiot than the brunette, a sickly looking blonde in a wheelchair, a short blonde standing in the front, a dark skinned male also stood in the front (He looked like the biggest idiot of the group), and then there was a pink haired girl with a blue haired girl off to one side, and to complete the picture, a green haired English boy shyly stood off next to Ren. A little ways away was a picture of Ren with a green haired woman, the girl wrapping her arms around him, for some strange reason she reminded him of a certain vice captain he knew. Something he found strange though, was that a picture had been placed face down so the image couldn't be seen, he lifted it up and looked at the person in the photo, it was the blue haired boy from the other picture, sitting and smiling at whoever was holding the camera.

"**I would prefer if you didn't look at that one."** Hitsugaya looked at Ren as their hands brushed together, Ren taking the photo from him and placing it to the side, the captain couldn't help but notice the hint of sadness in the shamans eyes as he moved the photo. **"Besides, I don't think you should be up after obtaining such a wound."**

"**I'm fine."**

"**But you lost a lot of blood-"**

"**I said, I was fine."**

Ren frowned deeply, **"I believe it would be in your best interest-"**

The amber hued boy way cut short when he felt himself being knocked to the floor and Hitsugaya hovering over him, his eyes narrowed into a glare. Ren tried to move his arms to push him away but found that Hitsugaya had his hands wrapped around tanned wrists, pinning them down above his head. **"You underestimate me, Koneko." **He leaned in a bit closer so that their faces were dangerously close, **"You wouldn't **_**believe**_** the things I'm capable of doing to you." **Ren stared up at him in shock and Hitsugaya could feel the male's heart beat speed up. Hitsugaya didn't realize until it was happening that his lips had been pressed against the others, and then he also realized that Ren… Wasn't exactly resisting, he was actually pushing his lips forward, deepening the kiss.

"**H-Hitsu-…" **Ren was cut off again, this time by lips on his neck and small nips at the flesh, making him gasp and tilt his head back, his breath hitching with each nip. Hitsugaya let go of Ren's wrists and let his hands brush against the darker boy's cheeks and soon letting his hands roam over the rest of the semi-nude shaman.

"_**Koneko**_**." **The shinigami's voice was husky as he whispered the nickname against the receivers ear, watching him blush a dark pink. Ren's hair stuck to his skin from sweat, and his eyes were half shut and casted over with emotion, Hitsugaya smirked and shifted his weight, letting his lips travel down the boys chest, making him tremble and shiver with excitement. He looked back at Ren's face when he heard the boy let off a soft curse, **"If your mouth always so dirty?" **His only reply was a growl.

With another deep kiss there was a flurry of skin and clothes as the two practically ripped each other's clothes off in some frantic desperation, both rolling around the living room as they did so. At some point the two had stood up and had somehow tumbled over and onto the couch, Hitsugaya on top of Ren, more passionate kisses as Ren's legs hooked around the captains waist, the shamans arms draped over his shoulders as well. **"**_**S-Seppen**_**…."** Ren gasped as his eyes shut, bucking his hips in impatient's. Hitsugaya just let his lips brush against the others softly, **"Tsk, tsk, tsk. In good time Koneko."**

Ren groaned and kissed up and down Hitsugaya's jaw line, and then, with not much warning, Hitsugaya thrust into him, making him gasp and burry his face into the others shoulder, shuddering and tensing around the captain. **"**_**Shhh**_**." **Hitsugaya found himself cooing into the shaman's ear, waiting for Ren to partially relax at least, when the darker boy nodded Hitsugaya started to move, picking up a steady pace and feeling Ren's nails start to dig into his back, pleasure more than clear on his face.

Hitsugaya shifted again so he was semi-sitting on the couch and Ren was in his lap, bouncing himself up and down, his head tilted back to expose his neck, which Hitsugaya stole a bite at, making Ren gasp loudly as he impaled himself again, body tensing again as he hit that sweet spot, seeing stars in his vision. The shinigami panted, letting his fingers dig into Ren's hips, bruises would be left by the end of this. **"Hitsugaya!" **Ren climaxed onto their stomachs, and then, hearing his name being called in such a manner, the larger male released into Ren, both collapsing onto the couch, panting and just staring at each other.

"_**Y-… You're a real bastard, you know**_**?" **

Hitsugaya smirked, kissing Ren's temple, **"You're not so bad yourself."**

**-------**

Hya~ So that's my first chapter. It was originally a oneshot but I found that I could make it into a series, so yeah. Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
